


【豆鹤】格差101【番外+04】

by hxuhsbjx



Category: SHINME
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxuhsbjx/pseuds/hxuhsbjx
Relationships: 豆鹤
Kudos: 4





	【豆鹤】格差101【番外+04】

【番外1】  
那是第二次格差顺位结束后的一个星期发生的小事，  
首轮格差游戏进行的可谓是血雨腥风，所有新生都在渴望着同一件事，就是建立一个好的开始占据上风，接触那些强势的，对自己有利的人，也许在今后的游戏中才能稳固好自己的地位。  
一直以来豆原一成都是一个在这方面资质优秀的人，天生优越的体能似乎比同龄人要更加具有优势，如果说谁最适合成为国王的话，那豆原绝对首当其中。可惜豆原并不认为自己是一个争强好胜的人。或许说，他当初去和鹤房争夺国王牌的原因，也许只是突发奇想与强者对决碰碰运气罢了。  
当鹤房拿下国王牌时，豆原几乎是同一时间拿走了JACK，当时鹤房自信满满的样子令他不知道为什么并不感到讨厌，相反的产生了一种棋逢对手的愉悦感。很少尝试到失败的他，那一刻似乎对这位强势的王者十分感兴趣。  
成为骑士的那些天，豆原一直都在悄悄的注意这位国王大人的一举一动。时而见他欺负欺负同学，时而见他偷懒耍赖皮不去上课，时而又见他偷偷摸摸的跑到学校后山喂野猫。总之，一切的行为虽然说有些有趣，但是似乎和强者搭不上关系。当初那个说着“谁跟他抢国王牌就剁了谁的手指”的鹤房汐恩去哪里了？豆原不禁在心中暗自的吐槽着。  
而那一天，也是和往常一样无聊的一天。放学后豆原也在像往常一样陪鹤房回宿舍楼，莲不在，似乎因为是鹤房将漫画书忘记在教室里，于是让莲当跑腿去帮他拿。  
可真是会使唤人啊...两人一前一后的在路上走着。看起来鹤房今天心情应该不错的样子，不知道有什么好事，表情都已经暴露了他的小心思。一路上吹着难听的调子，早早的就把书包丢给了豆原，揣着裤兜一蹦一跳。  
“汐恩哥今天也是要去后山绕一圈吗？”豆原在后面跟着，两个书包一手一个不免显得有些沉重。  
鹤房懒懒的回了个头，从裤兜里伸出了一只手冲豆原比了个“正解”，“不出意外那只猫今天要生小宝宝了~”说完的鹤房兴致勃勃的继续向前走去，步伐越来越快，搞得豆原只好背着两个包加速跟了上去。  
这个国王大人不知道什么时候开始，在后山发现了一只怀孕的母猫，突然来了兴致，买了猫粮天天拽着豆原和莲去喂，一天天下来，那只母猫似乎很喜欢鹤房的样子。  
但是今天的情况不同，豆原陪着鹤房走到了山脚才想起来，今天在走廊上有听闻，似乎高年级的有个班发生了挺严重的争执。那个班的国王好像放言要在后山教训他们班违抗命令的人，好像就约在后山，不知道他们要搞什么。想必他们班那几个平民没胆量反抗国王吧。  
可是直到走到鹤房经常喂猫的地方，豆原一成才后悔没有阻止他家的国王大人今天上山。  
眼前出现的场景，令豆原不禁内心发恶。  
年轻的母猫血淋淋的躺在了草丛的边缘，旁边还散落着几块沾满血液的石子。几只刚出生的小猫孤零零的在杂草的中央挤成一团，尖细的嚎叫着，似乎在无助的哭泣。  
而这一场景的作俑者，便是两个穿着高年级制服的男生，有些慌乱的眼神暴露了他们恶劣的行为。还有一个，看起来有些高傲，虽然没有穿他们高年级的外套，但是庸俗的金链子和不屑的眼神，一眼豆原便知道了对方的身份；那个传闻中的高年级班的KING。  
“我们是被国王吩咐的！！”那两个作俑者瞬间怂了下来，连连往后退。  
从来没有见过鹤房如此难看的表情，此时他脸色已经变得不是那么友善的样子，咬着牙使得青筋显现在额头上，双拳紧紧的握着。豆原开始在脑中思考应该替鹤房说的话，谁知道，还没等豆原开口，眼前的人便一个箭步冲上去揪住了金链子男生的衣领，怒视着对方的眼睛，几乎是吼出来的  
“你他妈！！！！”  
......  
豆原思考不起来后面的具体情节，只记得那个高年级国王不屑称这是给班里违抗命令的平民一点教训。甚至还挑衅鹤房说本来打算连着几只小猫一起弄死，让他们母子团聚。这样的话说出来实在是恶劣至极。  
而随后，鹤房便黑着脸直接下达了命令，声称要和那个高年级的单挑，要求自己不要插手，随后便直接在后山的树林中和对方厮打了起来。  
另外的两个作俑者早早的溜走，而豆原一时间不知道到底该不该帮忙，每次试图插手都被鹤房训斥开。  
直到天色已经将近傍晚，虽然对方身为高年级，身高比鹤房高出了一截，但是在愤怒的驱使下，鹤房的怒火一爆而开，直接将对方摁在地上一拳一拳的揍下去 ，或许是从来没有看到自家国王亲自动手的情况，到最后眼看再不做点行动，都快出人命了。  
豆原忍了忍违抗了命令，将鹤房一把拉开。  
那个高年级的国王早被揍到一脸的血，门牙都掉了一颗，那串金链子早就被扯断散落在地上。而一见到豆原拉开了那个爆发的人，认怂一般的支撑着爬起来，摸起地上的金链子就一瘸一拐的冲下山，嘴里还骂骂咧咧，嚷着迟早有一天要让他爬到自己面前道歉。  
豆原从来没有见过那么恶劣的国王，怎么说，似乎一直以来国王这个词的威严形象瞬间在自己面前垮掉。而自己紧紧架这的人也毫不认输，一边挣扎，一边怒斥豆原为什么要拉开自己。  
此时此刻，自家这位国王的情况也好不到哪里去，本来梳得整整齐齐的头发乱的一塌糊涂，布满血渍的脸颊上早就沾满了泥土，眼睛周围肿了一圈，不出意外明天就会青成一只熊猫，甚至还有一道细长血痕布在他纤细的脖颈上。  
豆原一成这次没有听从鹤房的命令，小心翼翼的从背后架着他的的双臂，可能是年轻气盛，就算打了这么长时间，鹤房的手臂还在胡乱的挥动着。最后直到那个人不见身影了，才停下动作。  
“豆原一成！！我不是说让你别插手吗！！”  
鹤房转过来的时候，豆原愣住了，没想到对方的眼眶里早就充满了泪花，似乎是不想滑落下来刺激到伤口，泪水一直在两颗明亮的眼珠附近打转。  
“凭什么...凭什么...他们要把这种事情发泄在无辜的动物身上！！为什么啊？？你为什么要拦我”  
一瞬间，鹤房崩溃了，没有等到豆原开口，便转过身子抓住豆原的肩膀，头埋在他的身上放声哭了起来...  
豆原一时间不知道该怎么做，这个样子的鹤房汐恩豆原还是第一次见，肩膀微微的颤抖着，豆原不知道该如何安慰，只好拍拍他的背，连忙将鹤房扶到附近的矮桩上坐着，扯起自己的衣袖替对方轻轻擦拭着眼眶的泪水。  
为了一只动物打抱不平吗...鹤房虽然平时看起来那么轻浮的一个人，但是在这方面上，不知为何，却有着一种豆原一直以来都想要的...正义感。  
“汐恩哥替他们报仇了呢，是小猫们英雄...”  
“...”  
隔了好长一段时间，直到天色完全黑了下来，鹤房的心情渐渐平复了一些，甚至开始替刚刚的嚎啕大哭找借口豆原才忍不住说了出来了。  
“你在说什么猪话？豆原，今天的事情不许说出去！尤其是我哭...我眼睛被风吹到流眼泪什么的...我们一会儿去把猫妈妈好好的埋了，小猫们...找个人把他们收养了吧。  
至于那个臭傻逼，别在学校里被我碰到！不然我见他一次揍他一次！” 鹤房坐在矮桩上，一边吸着鼻涕一边说着。  
“不过也还好你拦我了，不然我会做出什么我也不知道，我不想当一个坏人...”  
豆原心里不知为什么有一丝丝触动，但又不好得说些什么，只好乖巧的蹲在他的面前，用衬衫小心的擦拭着国王大人的脸。觉得此时的场景虽然天太黑看不清脸，但一定有些可爱。  
埋葬了猫妈妈后，鹤房用自己的外套将一窝小猫包起来，捂在自己的怀中，两人并排走下了山...  
校园区的夜灯一排排的亮着，有着一种安心感，豆原看着身边这个人，冷的有些打哆嗦，但却不愿意让小猫们受冷的样子，叹了叹气将自己的的外套脱下来披在了鹤房的身上  
“国王大人这么强的人可别冷着了。”说完便偷偷笑了起来。  
鹤房说着，扭头看了看身边这个颇有骑士精神的人，终于也勾起了一丝笑容。  
“你什么意思？爱上我了？”鹤房笑道。  
“你是我的国王，现在成了我的英雄，我怎么能不爱您呢？”  
豆原看上去似乎在开玩笑，但语气又带着一丝认真，令鹤房的心里不知不觉的触动了一下。但不知道想到什么，立刻摇了摇头，表情有些尴尬的说道。  
“别做梦了，我只是为无辜的生命打抱不平了一下，况且我们都是alpha，没结果的，你还是别爱我了吧...哈哈...”  
后面那句话不知道是在掩饰些什么，豆原眼里闪过了一丝失望。  
算了，毕竟就算认认真真的看着他的眼睛突然表个白他也只会给出这样的回答吧，是啊...也许这种感情只是作为骑士的崇拜吧。

我喜欢英雄一般强者，喜欢永远都不会服输的你。

只不过，我只恨你用谎言来背叛我的一份真心。

【04】反噬轮回  
鹤房汐恩好像做了一个很长的梦。  
梦里，他是大家口中的国王，他怕孤独。  
而那个人原来一直陪伴在自己身边。  
信任感、安全感令他感到了从未有过的依赖。  
他抚上自己的颈后的最后一个秘密，揭开后，眼前便变成了黑色。  
眼前的所有人如同走马灯一样被剥离开，剩下的，只有那个人还站在眼前，面无表情的转身离开。  
他想要伸手去抓住。   
最后，那个人转过头，露出了阴森又冷漠的笑。  
他有些畏惧的收回了手，问着为什么？  
最后得到的回答只有  
你欺骗我的样子，真可笑。

“！！”鹤房被惊醒的同时瞬间被台灯的灯光刺的有些睁不开眼。  
陌生的有窄小的寝室...以及伴随在身上的剧痛感占据了整个大脑。  
“醒了？”  
不远处的人低着头沉浸在手中的书本中，似乎并没有因为鹤房醒来而有所反应。  
“我...呃...头疼。”  
“废话，你睡了快两天了，课都不去上，那些人还以为你寻死去了。”  
花了好长时间，鹤房才渐渐回想起一切事情，从自己不愿去回想的耻辱的经历，到很长时间后渐渐受不了身体里的难受异物感；后来到拖着身子跑回宿舍楼想要清洗掉；到最后又不知为何洗着洗着就晕了过去。  
“你发烧了两天。”对面这个人合起了书本，起身接了杯热水递到了鹤房的面前“也是，书里面说精液在身体里不及时清洗就会发烧，加上你个神仙有骨气，洗澡还用冷水，活该。”。而此时的鹤房，被这个有点眼熟的陌生人一通狼虎之词说到差点没把刚刚喝进去的热水喷出来。  
“？？？”  
随后，又花了好长时间，鹤房才弄清自己现在的处境，眼前这个一本正经说着羞耻的话的人叫木全翔也，似乎是自己班上的一个不起眼的平民。  
出乎他的意料，这个人好像对自己的处境和身份并没有反感，相反的，这两天想起来都会给鹤房倒点热水。也算是救了自己一条小命。  
然而据他所说，在自己昏睡的两天里，木全并没有告诉班上自己在这间宿舍，同宿舍的大平翔生也被搪塞着两天都没有回来了。  
自己沦为了那个最低贱的靶子，那些耻辱的事情，早就不知道为什么在班里传的沸沸扬扬，谣言四起，各种言论刺人心骨。  
也是，对于从王位上陨落的人，通常都是这么个下场。  
鹤房心寒的摇了摇头。身上的不适感并没有褪散，隐隐约约还是能感受到自己烧还没完全退下，低烧的感觉实在是不好受。  
被短暂标记后发情期暂时会停止，环绕在身边的他的味道，那股桃香味似乎在无声的占据着他的全部。此时的他，心中只记得那个人，那个毁了他的一切的人。  
嫉妒，不甘，恐惧，绝望无数的情感交织在一起，但似乎鹤房汐恩心中没有叹息着挫败感，只有一份被背叛的仇恨感，灼烧着那颗将死的心。

第三天中午，那个一直在别人口中的靶子，终于出现在了所有人的面前。  
教室的大门“唰”的一声的被拉开，全班几乎在那一瞬间雅雀无声，有说有笑的学生几乎是一秒钟集体回头直直的望向了门口。豆原没有，抬着手机不知道在刷什么，懒懒的靠在最后一排的座位上，另一只空闲的手臂也搭在椅子背上。  
在教室门口的，正是鹤房，失踪了三天的他，似乎消瘦了许多，书包和校服松垮垮的搭在身上，有些长的刘海几乎要遮住眼睛 。抬头瞪眼望了一眼教室，随后便自嘲的收回目光，面无表情的往座位走去。  
现在的情形可谓是有些惨淡，没有人向鹤房打招呼，所有人在收回目光后便三三两两聚在一起小声的讥笑着议论着。  
鹤房不想去听他们在议论什么，无非也就是在背后说那些刺耳的话。走到自己座位面前，果不其然上面扔满了揉在一起的恶心纸团，自己的桌子上也被刻满了恶语，那些字眼满满都是粗俗之语，令人发寒。  
鹤房远远的瞟了一眼豆原，那家伙居然还在兴致勃勃的刷着手机，虽然有一瞬间不小心抬眼对上了鹤房痛恨的双眼，但又立马收了回去。  
“令人恶心。”不知道是对谁说的。鹤房从裤兜里抽出一只手，草率的将课桌上那些肮脏的纸团全部掳到了地上，包包一丢，装作自己看不见课桌上的刺眼字迹，坐到了座位上。  
时间如同走马灯一样晃晃而过，身边的人如同隔了一个看不见的屏障，从身边匆匆走过，议论着...笑着...而自己就像被透明屏障玻璃层隔开的人，无法参与到他们的世界中，却又更像玻璃罩里的动物一般，赤裸的展现在无数鄙夷的视线下。  
鹤房趴在课桌上，把头紧紧的埋在双臂里，试图努力的想要忽视现在的处境，内心拼命的喊着好吵好吵，然而并没有人听得见...  
不知过了多久，玻璃罩被突然打开了。

“哎！这不是前国王大人嘛，好久不见了，气息都变了诶。”身边阴阳怪气的声音在耳边响起，鹤房不耐烦的抬头看了一眼。出现在课桌旁边的是两个又高又壮的油腻平头男。  
他隐约记得好像是两个班里的小喽啰，一个叫石田一郎的样子，另一个叫吉田啥来着...  
“是啊是啊，不久前教训我们教训的可正义了。我现在这个‘光荣’的发型就拜你所赐”那个叫吉田的忙着接上话，讥笑道。  
鹤房想起来了，几周前这两个人曾因为想要侵/犯班里的女生被自己教训过，带人来把他两非主流一般的发型给剃成了光头，现在看到，新发型还蛮合适的，竟然还有点好笑。  
“可惜啊，骗大家的谎言被我们国王大人揭穿的感觉不好受吧。”石田听不到鹤房内心的好笑，一边说着，一边揪住鹤房的校服，将他拉起来，两人堵在课桌面前，拽着鹤房就往门外拉。  
“哈哈哈，你也有今天，不过也好，身为omega的你现在又是靶子，在我们面前可抬不起头咯~”  
鹤房身体才刚刚恢复，躺了两天现在一点力气也没有，才想反抗一下就被那两个来着不善的人，一推一攮的往教室门外推。

莲站在豆原旁边看着一切，低头想要看看他是什么反应。就看见豆原刷手机的手停了下来，但除此之外没有任何动作，不知道在想什么。见鹤房已经被直接拽出了教室，迟愣了一会儿豆原才转过头，对着身后站的三个人下达了吩咐  
“跟着出去看看。别的什么也别做。”  
“你不去吗？”莲问到。   
豆原关掉手机锁屏，回头对上莲的眼睛，一言不发。似乎像在不满莲的顶嘴。另外两个人拍了拍莲的肩膀，眼神示意了一下，便拉着莲往外走了出去。

教室十多米远的男卫生间门口渐渐围满了看热闹的男生，几个女生想凑热闹，但又似乎觉得有些不妥，一些议论着，一边回避开来...  
“哈哈哈哈，鹤房汐恩你也有今天！来！过来给我跪着道歉！”一桶冰凉的水被那个叫石田的平头男无情的倒在鹤房身上，是洗拖把的水桶，里面的水还散发出一股肮脏的泥味。  
鹤房被两个男生逼退在墙角，肩膀靠在潮湿的墙壁上经受着这一切，冰凉的水淋湿了他的校服和衬衫。而他死死的咬着下嘴唇，眼神始终不愿意妥协。  
“石田哥，这小子太傲了，明明只是一个靶子...”吉田弯着腰，将鹤房淋湿的头发一把抓住，死死的揪着摁在墙上。  
头皮撕裂一般的痛令并没有展示在脸上，鹤房从始至终一直狠狠的瞪着两个人，见吉田把脸靠近，直接“呸”的一声将口水吐在他的脸上，气的吉田怪声怪气的叫了起来。  
“臭婊子，敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”吉田怒了，一巴掌甩在了鹤房脸上，鹤房的脸上瞬间红了一块，嘴角直接扇出了血，门外围观的吃瓜群众也随即发出一阵唏嘘。  
没想到石田并没有很愤怒的样子，看着鹤房刘海被撩起来，水流从脸上滑落下去，嘴角还挂着一丝血渍的样子，不禁产生了一种猥琐的想法。  
只见石田转身对着围观的人群喊着“别看了别看了”嚷嚷使唤走，一边过去合上了厕所的门。  
一脸有些淫笑的回头对上了鹤房的双眼。  
“鹤房啊...说实话知道你是omega后，加上今天才能好好的欣赏欣赏你这张脸，才发现你意外的长得不错，呵呵，我才明白国王为什么要上你。你这个败落但又很不服气的样子，连我看了都忍不住想要摧毁。”石田一边说着一边摸上了自己的皮带，三两下解了开来。  
“你想死...”  
终于鹤房的脸上第一次露出了有些犯恶的厌恶感，试图扶着墙站起来，却被擦好脸的吉田狠狠的推撞在墙上。石田居高临下的瞪着这个拼命挣扎的人，越笑越令人想吐。肮脏的手也不知什么时候已经猥琐的伸到裤裆里，似乎目的性已经很明显。  
“毕竟你被国王大人标记过我也不敢动你，不过，用你这张小嘴来替爷爽爽到也不错。”  
吉田也在一旁怪笑着，站在一边用手死死的掰着鹤房的头，逼他不得不抬着头对上那个令人想吐的玩意儿...

就在这时，门突然被一脚踹开了，刺眼的但是光线瞬间投射了进来。  
鹤房在一瞬间竟然觉得绝望之中有一丝希望，连忙挣脱开了吉田死死固定的手，会是豆原吗...  
自己在想什么，什么时候竟然脑子里会浮现那个恶魔的脸，下一秒鹤房想掐死刚刚脑子里乱想的自己。  
可惜出现在门口的确实不是豆原一成，而是莲和另外两个豆原身边的骑士，河野和金城。踹开门的人竟然是莲，不仅仅鹤房和两个平头男愣住了，连另外两个骑士似乎是有些吃惊莲的举动，站在他后面连忙商量起对策来。  
豆原下的指令是让他们去看，但并没有允许他们做出举动。莲内心有一丝不安，但是眼前的景象实在是过于不堪入眼，换了一会儿调整了一下自己的气息，说起来刚刚那一脚门锁都踹坏了，莲的脚到现在还有些隐隐发痛。  
“莲...莲君...”石田有些慌乱，连忙起身带着一种赔笑的脸色。  
“莲君过来这边，是国王大人要求的吗？”石田小心翼翼的问道，鹤房小声的松了口气，幸好...幸好...那家伙还有一点点良心。  
然而正当莲即将开口解释的时候，背后突然插入声音却让鹤房一下子脸就黑了下来。  
“我没有让他们这么做哦。”  
是那个...熟悉的，微笑恶魔的声音，鹤房转过头死死的瞪着门口的人，尽管身体却还保持着被吉田摁着的难受造型。  
夕阳的光线从窗户里透过走廊打在门口四个人的身上，背过光线的人几乎只能看到轮廓，而看不清表情。而唯一稍微进来一些的莲脸上却透露出难以置信豆原这番话的震惊感。  
“莲，不要插手‘别人’的事情，我不是和你说过了吗？”豆原的语气冷冷的听不出来他到底在想什么。  
鹤房本来差点有些安心的表情瞬间回归到了愤怒，咬着牙狠狠的瞪着来者的同时被控制住的手猛然挣脱开来...  
“你....!!”  
石田一抬头见是豆原来了便吓得有些慌乱的起身，连忙赔笑的站起来拉起裤子。可是豆原刚刚的意思也很明白，一股窃喜让他瞬间自信满满，反而大胆的呛起了前来阻止的莲。  
“骑士大人，国王大人都这么说了，这小子我们想收拾他很久了，况且作为靶子，我们让他尝尝教训，也没有什么不妥的吧。”  
莲难以置信的往着身后的豆原，而豆原却只是不知道在想什么似的勾着嘴角，准备直接走人。与此同时还不忘抬着头直直的对着看起来有些狼狈的鹤房，看热闹似的笑着，甚至有一些慎人。  
“豆原一成！！！！”鹤房的下嘴唇已经咬出了血。“你要是敢就这么走了，我一定要杀了你！”这句话似乎已经是鹤房第三次对豆原说的了，这次不同，他的眼里已经充满了认真的杀意和怒气。豆原听完后忍不住“噗”的终于笑了出声，缓缓的走入了这潮湿的地方，撒在身上的光线褪去，穿过阴影表情渐渐能够被看清。  
豆原迈步走到了石田和吉田身边，伸手扶住了两个人的肩膀，看起来颇有一种和善的气息，但这份和善，背后又令人恐惧的发毛。  
“石田君，吉田君。他现在这个样子...”豆原笑了笑看向了鹤房，又转了回去，眼神里透露着不明意味。“你们小小的报复心理应该得到了满足吧。”  
“可是...我们还没...”石田壮好的胆坚持的说道。  
“嘛，虽然他是靶子你们爱怎么样我也管不着，但是好歹这个人身上是有我的气息的，对吧，你们动他的身体，岂不是和我过不去了~”说完，握在肩膀上的手不经意的加重了力量。  
豆原一番话讲下来令两个男生有些语迟，才终于察觉到对方的意思。也是，“自然是不敢的...”两个男生被说服了似的收回了动作，眼前这个国王大人一词一句都听起来都很友善。而他们也从来没有过被这么不知不觉的说服了的情况。  
豆原微笑着拍了拍他们的肩，示意他们离开。两人也似乎觉得心里没有什么不快，便一边点头笑着一边退出了这个有些拥挤的隔间。  
而此时此刻，狭小又潮湿的卫生间里，只剩下了鹤房和豆原，以及站在门口没有进来的“国王护卫队”。  
鹤房瘫坐在地上，依然愤恨的对着豆原赤裸裸的目光。  
双方陷入了一阵短暂的沉默...  
“...”  
“怎么，不谢谢我吗？”豆原居高临下的望着这个狼狈的人，而对方却死死咬着牙，脸上写满了“做梦”二字。  
豆原叹气，“别这么看着我，鹤房，你不正希望我帮你解围的吗？”  
“呵呵呵，我感谢你？在我眼里你和那两个垃圾是一样的货色。”  
没办法，鹤房天生不是那种原意妥协投降的人，现在如果眼神可以杀人的话，那豆原早就在他的目光下被千刀万剐了。  
豆原无奈的摇了摇头，小声对外面的河野和金城说了些什么，两人便一前一后的走了进来把鹤房拉了起来，而鹤房也拼命的挣扎了起来，嘴里还一边喊他们放开自己一边骂脏话。  
豆原突然凑到了鹤房脸面前，似乎那一瞬间，他的眼神里透露一丝丝心疼的同情，而在鹤房眼里，那份同情充满了“假惺惺。”然而，属于那个人的强势alpha的信息素令他的身体立马产生了呼应，一瞬间被压制住以至于都忘了怒骂。  
“你不知道你自己身上现在有多臭吗？带你去洗个澡罢了。”说完便和另外两个人扶也不是，绑也不是的拉着鹤房带了出去，向学生活动室走去。  
“莲？愣着干嘛？”  
而此时的莲，站在门口，完全看不透这个国王大人的真实想法。一切的操作，既让那两个心怀报复心的男生能够心平气和的被折服，又似乎一个巴掌一个糖果的压制住了这个有些危险炸弹。也许这就是真正的王者一般的样子，令人有些发毛...  
TBC


End file.
